Daddy's little troublemaker
by AnimeCub
Summary: When they see Nara causing trouble, they ask Natsu who she is. All he can say is that Nara is Daddy's little troublemaker and nothing can change that. Another Fairy Tail mpreg story. A story between Natsu and Nara. An Father/Daughter relationship.


**AC: hey guys I decided to make another one-shot of my Fairy Tail mpreg story and because you love my first one here it is. BTW Dark AC and Evil AC are watching Kevin Hart: Let me explain on Netflix in the back room****  
**

**Dark AC: oh that's some funny shit**

**Evil AC: he's so funny**

**AC: *shook my head* so yeah hope you guys love this one and enjoy peeps**

* * *

"Daddy wake up." Nara shook her daddy's shoulder as he sleep under the tree. She frowns a little before she grins. She stood up and walked away as she goes inside the guild.

Nara continued to walk until she saw Godmommy Lucy talking to Auntie Wendy. She smirks before running to them and hugging Lucy's leg who look down and smiled "hi sweetie."

"Hi Godmommy." Nara giggles before she was picked by Lucy. Lucy kisses her cheek before Nara spoke "Godmommy can I use your key? You know the one with Aquarius." she asked.

"Why you need her for Nara?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"You know for uh…experiments." Nara said dully. Now everybody in the guild knows when Nara asked you something that involve your magic, then you know she's up to something. So asking Lucy for her key that held Aquarius is might be huge.

Lucy sigh before looking up and stared at the ceiling "well since its Wednesday." She glance at Nara and smiled "you can have it."

"Yes thank Godmommy." Nara said as Lucy handed her the key before jumping out from Lucy's arms and running outside. Lucy and Wendy shook their heads before going to Juvia.

Nara stare down at her father as a wicked smirk is plastered on her face. She hold the key to her face and kiss it before she spoke the words "Open, Gate of the water bearer." She said "Aquarius."

Soon Aquarius was summon from her key before she glare at Nara "Lucy you son of a." her sentence was cut short when she saw Nara smiling at her. Her eyes soften as she floats down to Nara with a warm smile on her face "hi cupcake." She said as she rubs Nara's hair.

You see Nara and Gia are very good friends with Aquarius. Unlike Lucy who she hate, Nara and Gia make her smile heck they even made a perfect date for her and Scorpio. So anytime they need her, she'll come help them.

Nara looked up to Aquarius before speaking "say Aquarius can I ask you something?"

"Okay cupcake asks away." Aquarius said.

Nara smirk evilly "can you wake up Daddy?" Aquarius raise an eyebrow as Nara grin grew bigger "by using Giant Wave Attack."

Aquarius stares for a minute before she smirk evilly "no problem cupcake."

Natsu smiled in his sleep as he snore lightly. Suddenly he started to feel a little wet making him stir in his sleep. As he opens his eyes, he looked up to see Aquarius with her urn above her head and Nara on her back. His eyes widen in realization before he scream in shock "WHAT THE FUCK."

"Giant Wave Attack." Aquarius said as water gush out from her urn. Natsu scream from the top of his lungs before being covered by water. Lucy came out from the guild with Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Gia to see what the ruckus is about. As they got closer, their eyes widen in shock to see Natsu all wet, the tree now destroyed and Aquarius smiling while Nara laugh her butt off.

Lucy stood there dumbfounded while the others chuckled. Natsu stood up all dripping wet before he stare at the Celestial Spirit who still smiling at him. Once he had his fill, his eyes gaze at the pinkette who is still laughing. Nara wipes tears from her eyes before looking at her father with tooth-like grin that's very similar to Natsu's. Natsu continued to stare at his daughter before a big grin appeared on his face "you little squirt." He said.

Nara got up from the ground as she dust herself off "yeah yeah whatever daddy." She said as her sister came running up to her before high-fiving each other. Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla walked up to him as Nara and Gia play with Aquarius.

Lucy shook her head "you know Natsu, your daughter is a troublemaker."

"Yeah she causes lots of trouble." Wendy said.

"Even with her sister." Happy said while Carla nods.

Natsu said nothing as Gray took out a towel and rubs his hair until it was dry. Natsu kisses Gray's cheek before he look at Nara who had scare Pantherlily while Gajeel laugh "yeah but she's Daddy's little troublemaker." Natsu laugh while Gray chuckles as their friends sigh in defeat.

Nara surely is Daddy's little troublemaker.

* * *

**AC: well that's the end of this story so guys review and I'll see you soon okay bye *look at my guest* say bye little ones  
**

**Nara: bye everyone**

**Gia: bye bye everybody**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: *yells* BYE**


End file.
